Karena Janji Itu
by Aoko4869
Summary: Kisah tentang Ai yang terjebak dalam janji yang dibuatnya sendiri pada Conan


**Karena Janji Itu**

Ai | Ran | Conan/Shinichi

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Pukul 2 dini hari. Malam sudah menempuh 2/3 perjalanannya. Angin hanya menyepoi saja, mengekor dingin yang telah lebih dulu menyelimuti tempat itu. Kalau saja wajah langit tak sekelabu itu, pasti telah tampak bintang-gemintang yang bagai ditumpahkan di atas sana. Indah. Sayang, malam itu udara basah, meski hanya rinai saja. Tapi cukup untuk membuat bumi di bawahnya kuyup.

Seseorang mendesah. Desahan yang panjang, sebenarnya. Ia berdiri di balik kaca jendela kamarnya yang mengembun. Ia memejam. Menempelkan wajahnya di kaca. Nafasnya mengabut lembut di kaca. Senyum simpul menghias secara sederhana di wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata. Syahdu, ia mendendang. Melantunkan nada indah yang memilukan. Sebuah lagu kerinduan yang juga sederhana, diiringi musik gerimis yang sendu. Purna sudah.

Saat gerimis usai, ia telah berbaring kembali di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Masih menangis. Juga masih terjaga. Matanya memandang kosong dinding di depannya. Merasa tak nyaman, ia membalikkan tubuh. Sesuatu di atas meja samping ranjang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah ponsel. Dipandangnya ponsel itu lamat-lamat. Setelah beberapa detik yang ribut di kepalanya, ia menyambar ponsel itu. Membuka pesan singkat yang sempat mampir lebih dari setahun lalu yang takkan pernah bisa dihapusnya.

_Kalau kita bisa lolos dari semua ini, apa kau mau berhenti lari dan menungguku?_

Ia mendesah lagi. Dan airmatanya menderas lagi. Rasa sesal itu belum hilang. Masih begitu menancap. Karena itukah ia tak pernah bisa berhenti menangis?

Ia telah begitu lama mendiamkan pertanyaan itu. Saat pada akhirnya ia memiliki jawaban, semuanya sudah terlambat. Ribuan kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua ini bukan salahnya. Semua ini takdir yang telah ditetapkan dari langit. Bukan salahnya. Tapi, penyesalan itu lebih kuat dari yang dia bayangkan. Percuma.

_"Berjanjilah padaku."_

_Ia menatap nanar bocah berkacamata di sebelahnya. Ia diam, tak menanggapi kata-katanya. Bocah itu meminta sebuah janji lagi darinya. Pasti janji konyol seperti sebelum-sebelumnya._

_"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan coba-coba untuk bunuh diri lagi," kata bocah itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lari lagi."_

_Ia masih terdiam. Dan masih menatap bocah berkacamata itu. Nanar._

_"Kau meminta terlalu banyak, Kudou-kun," sahutnya dingin._

_"Haibara, kau tidak bisa terus-"_

_Ia menatap tajam bocah itu, membungkamnya. Ia menghela perlahan. Setelah beberapa jenak, ia menatap bocah itu lagi. Kali ini lebih mantap. Ia telah memutuskan._

_"Aku janji," katanya. "Kau puas?"_

_Meskipun masih sanksi, bocah itu tersenyum._

Ia menutup ponsel itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja. Ia telah berhenti menangis. Meskipun kenangan itu kembali menusuk hatinya, airmatanya tak bisa keluar lagi. Mungkin matanya telah lelah dengan waktu setahun yang digunakannya untuk menangis di tiap malamnya. Tanpa absen satu malam pun.

Rasa sesal itu kembali. Seandainya saja ia lebih berhati-hati dengan janjinya. Seandainya saja ia tak sembarangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang amat sulit ia tepati, ia sudah lama menyusul bocah itu ke alam sana.

Ia mencoba untuk menangis lagi, agar rasa bersalah itu mengalir bersama airmatanya. Lenyap tak berbekas. Dan bebannya akan menguap sedikit demi sedikit. Sia-sia. Airmatanya telah kering. Hanya meninggalkan rasa sesak yang teramat sangat di dadanya.

_Ia menatap kosong pada kejadian yang berlangsung di hadapannya. Sebuah tragedi. Dan yang namanya tragedi selalu bersifat tragis._

_Gadis itu berlutut di hadapannya. Bukan menghadapnya. Gadis itu berlutut membelakanginya, sambil memeluk erat sesosok tubuh kecil yang terkulai tak berdaya. Tak bernyawa. Gadis itu terisak. Mulai meraung. Sebuah kacamata tergeletak di lantai dermaga. Patah._

_Ingin rasanya ia berbalik dan berlari. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu, menyendiri. Agar ia bisa menangis seperti gadis itu. Agar ia bisa memutus waktunya sendiri, tanpa ada siapapun yang coba melarangnya. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa melakukannya, meskipun di kemudian hari memiliki banyak waktu untuk sendiri. Dan semua itu gara-gara janji sial itu._

_Ia masih menatap kosong tragedi di hadapannya. Ia tak peduli dengan noda gelap yang melumuri kemeja putihnya. Ia tak peduli dengan warna merah pekat yang begitu lengket mengotori kedua tangannya. Ia tak peduli. Karena itu bukan darahnya._

Di penghujung malam, matahari mulai menyembul malu-malu di garis cakrawala. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai bawah, tak memedulikan dengkuran pria gendut tua yang menggema memenuhi seisi rumah. Ia bahkan tak memedulikan nyanyian irama perutnya yang lapor minta diisi. Sudah dua hari kosong melompong. Ia tak mampir ke dapur mengambil sesuatu untuk menghentikan irama itu. Apa pedulinya kalau ia kelaparan. Apa pedulinya kalau nanti ia jatuh sakit. Bukankah ia memang ingin cepat-cepat mati saja? Maka, ia terus berjalan.

Ia mendatangi tempat itu lagi. Ritual hariannya tiap pagi tanpa kenal bosan. Dan tempat itu selalu sama. Puluhan gundukan tanah dengan sebuah nisan di masing-masing gundukannya. Lengang. Seperti biasa. Hingga sudut matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan manusia di salah satu gundukan yang biasa ia datangi. Siapa?

Setelah ia sampai di gundukan itu, sosok itu mulai jelas bentuknya. Sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang tengah berjongkok di depan salah satu nisan. Berdoa. Gadis itu, gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang memeluk sesosok tubuh kecil yang sudah membeku. Mati. Ia terhenyak menatap punggung gadis itu. Ragu untuk mendekat.

Gadis itu berdiri tiba-tiba. Lalu berbalik cepat. Dan terkejut dengan kecepatan yang sama saat melihat seorang gadis kecil berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan keterkejutan yang sama. Beberapa detik berlalu, gadis itu mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau ingin berdoa, Ai-chan?" katanya lembut. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dengan tatapan mata anak perempuan di hadapannya. Ia menyesal. "Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu. Aku lupa kalau kau lebih tua dariku."

Betul. Kebenaran itu akhirnya terkuak. Organisasi itu akhirnya tamat. Tapi bayarannya amat mahal. Dan anak perempuan itu tergugu. Ia takkan pernah bisa kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Ia akan selamanya terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang anak kecil. Obat penawar itu gagal. Karena ia telah terlalu lama mengecil, syarafnya tak bisa beradaptasi dengan obat penawar itu. Kalau dipaksa, ia akan segera bergabung dengan bocah itu di dunia lain. Ia mau saja melakukan itu. Apa daya, sekali lagi janji sial itu mengacaukan rencananya untuk menjemput maut.

Ia menatap gadis itu lamat-lamat. Matanya merah dan wajahnya basah. Mata merah yang menatapnya terluka itu menikamnya diam-diam. Begitu dalam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya seketika. Dan mendesahkan kata itu perlahan, "maafkan aku."

Gadis itu berjongkok perlahan setelah menghapus airmatanya sendiri. Gadis itu memandangnya penuh. Meraih dagunya lembut, memaksanya untuk saling bertatapan.

"Bukan salahmu," katanya.

"Tapi, kalau bukan karena melindungiku-"

Sentuhan lembut jemari gadis itu di bibir bawahnya membungkam anak perempuan itu.

"Itu pilihannya," katanya. "Shinichi lebih memilih menggantikanmu untuk dijemput kematian. Itu pilihannya. Bukan salahmu. Ia ingin kau hidup. Sama seperti ia ingin aku hidup. Ia memilih kita berdua, Miyano-san..

"Apa kau tahu? Berkali-kali aku ingin mati saja. Walau mungkin tak sebanyak dan sebesar keinginanmu. Tapi, kalau ingat dia ingin aku melanjutkan hidupku, kalau ingat dia akan sangat tersiksa jika tahu aku mati gara-gara dia, tiba-tiba keinginanku urung dengan sendirinya. Aku tahu ia sangat berarti untuk kita berdua. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kita berdua sangat berarti untuknya. Apa kau tak merasa begitu juga?

"Kau tak akan menyerah semudah ini kan? Sudah setahun berlalu, apa kau tak bisa mengenyahkan saja keinginan untuk mati itu? Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya. Aku mohon."

Lagi, dadanya terasa sakit. Teramat sangat sakit. Ia menatap lagi gadis di hadapannya. Matanya mulai mengabut. Senyum terluka gadis itu menghentak alam bawah sadarnya. Ia tak pernah sedekat itu dengan gadis itu. Ia tak pernah berbincang seakrab itu dengan gadis itu. Entah bagaimana, seolah-olah wajah Akemi-lah yang saat ini tengah membentuk di hadapannya. Kakak tersayangnya di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia mulai terisak. Ia menghambur ke arah kakak yang amat disayanginya itu. Memeluknya erat.

Gadis itu, Mouri Ran, hanya terkesiap saat anak perempuan itu menangis dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Airmata yang tadi dihapusnya, telah membentuk sungai di wajahnya. Sekali lagi ia menangis. _Kuatkan kami, Shinichi_, batinnya.

Anak itu berkali-kali merintih, memanggil nama kakaknya tanpa henti. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri gara-gara janji itu. Seiring dengan dadanya yang makin menyesak, ia berbisik pelan, _Kudou-kun, apa kau takkan pernah mengijinkanku melanggar janji itu?_

Perlahan kenangan itu muncul kembali. Sesaat setelah bocah berkacamata itu menyelamatkannya dari bis yang meledak setelah kasus pembajakan bis, kata-kata bocah itu menggema menelusupi tiap inchi ruang hatinya yang paling gelap.

_Jangan lari, Haibara. Jangan lari dari takdirmu sendiri._

Dan mereka berdua pun bertahan. Meski, tentu saja. Kehidupan keduanya takkan pernah sama lagi.


End file.
